ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Evan Shaner
Evan Shaner (also known as Doc Shaner) is a comics penciler and cartoonist. About Evan "Doc" Shaner was born in Wisconsin and raised in Michigan. Shaner's father was a music teacher, who was nicknamed "Doctor" Shaner by his middle school band director. Once Shaner entered the music program, he was given a similar nickname by the same director, "Doc" and it stuck. From a young age, Shaner was interested in newspaper comics, especially the humor strips like Peanuts, Calvin & Hobbes, Dennis the Menace, Foxtrot, and Pogo. He would spend hours copying drawings from the strips. He was also a big fan of the Batman, Spider-Man, and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoons but didn't read the comics. Around 2003, he got into comics again, specifically X-Men related titles. Bleeding Cool Interview 1/28/13 Shaner attended Central Michigan University from 2003-2008 and majored in Music for two years then switched to a major in Art with a minor in Music, specifically Jazz and Improvisation. He worked as Staff Cartoonist at Central Michigan Life from 2005-2008, at which point he started freelancing. Besides IDW Comics, he has worked for Oni Press on "JAM! Tales from the World of Roller Derby," Dark Horse Comics on "Dark Horse Presents" #14, #15, and #16, "Eerie Comics" #2, "Buddy Cops" One-Shot, and "Blood Brothers," Archaia Entertainment on "Jim Henson's The Storyteller" and "The Thrilling Adventure Hour," and Dynamite Comics on "Green Hornet: Year One." Shaner currently lives in Colorado with his wife, their daughter, and their dog. docshaner.com About Me docshaner.com Books Process Evan Shaner draws artistic influence from the works of Charles Schulz, Bill Watterson, Joe Kubert, Alex Toth, Mike Wieringo, Jordi Bernet, Frank Robbins, Al Williamson, and Darwyn Cooke. He also credits Jim Henson, Noel Sickles, Bob Peak, Al Parker, Robert Fawcett, Coby Whitmore, and Robert McGinnis. He uses a combination of digital and traditional tools - for anything digital, he uses an iMac, Photoshop CS5, and the smaller Wacom tablet. The traditional tools he uses changes every five to six months. He has inked largely with a combination of the Faber-Castell PITT pens, the Pentel Color Brush, and the Speedball Hunt #108 and S.H. Globe #513EF nibs. He usually makes digital thumbnails, waits for approval, cleans them up somewhat, and prints them out in blueline for inking. Depending on the job, he’ll do the colors as well in Photoshop. So far, he's lettered once. Bleeding Cool Interview 1/28/13 Related to Ghostbusters He has done pencils in comic book stories: *'IDW Ongoing Series' **Volume Two ***Ghostbusters Issue #7 to Ghostbusters Issue #8 He has done covers for: *Ghostbusters Get Real **Issue #2 ***Subscription Cover Trivia *Shaner can play the trumpet and piano. *Shaner is a a big fan of Clifford Brown, Freddie Hubbard, Miles Davis, Bill Evans, John Coltrane, and Charles Mingus. *On page 15 of Ghostbusters International #1, O'Shaner's is named after Evan Shaner **In panel 4, the bartender is visually based on Evan Shaner. External Links *docshaner.com *Evan Shaner on Twitter *Doc Shaner on Tumblr *Doc Shaner on deviantArt References Gallery DocShaner02.jpg|Avatar OShaners01.jpg|Bar named after Shaner in Ghostbusters International #1 EvanShanerIDWV3Issue1.jpg|Cameo in Ghostbusters International #1 Category:Pencilers Category:IDW Pencilers